


A Strangely Familiar Watch

by violetpirate48



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Community: wholockians, Crossover, Human Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpirate48/pseuds/violetpirate48
Summary: While helping Mrs. Hudson, John finds a strange watch in the attic of 221 Baker Street.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Strangely Familiar Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the recesses of my computer. I think I must have written it 5 or 6 years ago, but I decided to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

John Watson had been helping Mrs. Hudson clean out 221s attic, very reluctantly because of his dust allergies, when he had found it: an old-timey fob watch, engraved with interlocking circles. Sherlock has been here longer than me, he thought. Maybe this belongs to him. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to flat B, the rooms he shared with the detective.

"Sherlock. Could you look up from your severed hand for a second?"

"I'm busy."

"Come on, I need to know if this is yours and if you want to keep it. If I throw it away you might have a conniption. Besides, this isn't even for a case."

"This is important scientific research." 

"Your research can wait," John said. "Mrs. Hudson can only clean out the attic today."

"Alright, let me see it." After Sherlock took the watch out of John's hand, he couldn't seem to stop looking at it.

"What do you think these symbols mean?"

"Does this mean you want to keep it? I'm going back upstairs, alright?"

"What happens if I open it?"

"Sherlock, it's just an ordinary watch. You of all people should--" Sherlock had opened the fob watch. Golden particles seemed to be coming from it and circling around his friend.

"John, step back," Sherlock said cautiously.

"What? Why is it--"

"Get back!" The room exploded with light. John couldn't see Sherlock; he was blinded. Then everything was calm again.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" There was a pause, and then--

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe I couldn't remember! How could I not remember two millennia of saving the universe?"

"Sherlock--"

"How could I forget Mettebelis 3? And the Daleks; how could I forget them? The Rings of Akhaten--and Calufrax! Well, Calufrax is gone now. . .Nasty place. Where has my mind been--"

"Sherlock!"

"I've told you, I'm not Sherlock Holmes, but then again, I haven't even told you my real name! Well, I won't tell you my _real_ name, I can't do that, but just the one I've been using almost my whole life. Call me the Doctor."

"What? No, I'm the doctor here; I have twelve years of schooling and a medical degree to show for it. What are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about my using the Chameleon Arc to turn myself human to hide from. . . I don't seem to remember. . . But I am a doctor. I'm _the_ Doctor. Of everything. And I have a TARDIS to show for it."

"No, Sherlock, just sit down; that gold stuff must have addled your brains--"

"I will not! I must find the TARDIS!" Then Sherlock/Doctor flew out the door in search of his precious machine. Molly Hooper came up the stairs holding a tray of brownies, only to find John struggling to put on his coat in a hurry. "Mrs. Hudson wanted me to bring these up. Where was Sherlock off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't know, but something happened to him when he opened some watch. He started talking about other planets and--"

"The TARDIS!" 

"Yeah, how did you--" Molly ran back down the stairs brownies abandoned in the doorway, shouting back to John. 

"The Doctor's back! I finally get to see New New York! Ha ha!" She left John feeling confused, like he was the only one who didn't understand a joke.


End file.
